I Will Never Replace Her
by StormyNight108
Summary: When a KND operative turns 13, they need a replacement for their team. but she's given the cold shoulder and isn't accepted. Will she prove herself to the team that even though she can't replace the operative that is gone, she's still a great operative? [OLD AND ABANDONED]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction for KND, and i haven't seen that program in FOREVER. So if i get anything wrong please please PLEASE point it out to me. I'm probably not going to do the best job ever, but here goes!**

* * *

><p>Stephanie looked up at the treehouse as it towered over her.<p>

So much had happened, so many things have changed, but she finally got her wish. Ever since she was rescued by them, she had wanted to be a Kid's Next Door operative. Now 8, She was accepted in. But when she was told where she would go and why, she felt her heart drop.

One of the top 5 members of KND had turned 13.

Even though she had no clue who this person was, she felt sad because of their loss. She was told the person was numbuh 5. One of the best operatives of that team. Stephanie stepped into the elevator and felt her stomache jerk as she assended.

She had a dark gray hoodie and gray hat that was turned backwards, with dark blue jeans. her long brown hair fell through the hat. She was the ultimate tomboy, and very tough for an 8 year old. She did look forward to meeting her new team, and her new adventures, and so much more. When the elevator doors would open, she would be revealed to a new world. She became impatient as the elevator seemed to take a while. Maybe it was just because of her impatience. She didn't care. She was overjoyed.

Finally, it hissed open and before her were 4 children. The first person her eyes laid on was a girl in a large green hoodie with long black hair. She seemed to be playing with rainbow monkeys. As a tomboy, she didn't perfer rainbow monkeys. She perfered playing football with her older brother. Thankfully her older brother wasn't apart of the teenagers and what they did. He was kind of his own person. He was very loyal to her, and they were the closest of siblings.

The second person she spotted was a bald kid. _Bald? Did he have cancer or something? _Was the first thing that came to her mind.

Before she could study the other two members, all four of them approached her. They all looked glum, but determined. The bald kid stood before me. "Welcome to the team, Stephanie. I'm numbuh 1." He said with a voice that told her he was trying his best to keep it cool.

"Call me Stevie." She said, jamming her hands into her hoodie pockets.

"No, we will call you numbuh 5."

Dead silence. An awkward silence that filled the room and made my skin itch. The team looked awe-strucken, as if they couldn't accept this or that they would speak up or something. I scratched my arm. "Okay..." I said, looking up at his sunglasses.

He nodded, and finally he turned to the rest of the team. "This is numbuh 2, otherwise known as Hoagie."

"Nice to meet you." I held my hand out to shake. He hesitated before reaching his hand out and shaking it. He looked awkward. I took my hand away and turned my head.

"This is numuh 3, aka cookie." numbuh 1 said.

I reached my hand out for a subtle shake but she grabbed it and shook it fiercely making me shake. "Hello! Nice to meet you! You can come any time you like to play with me and my rainbow monkeys and do all sorts of fun things-"

"I.. actually don't like rainbow monkeys..." I said awkwardly.

"Oh..." She said, and her shaking died down and she looked at me. Gosh... now i felt bad.

Numbuh 1 turned to a kid with shaggy blonde hair.

"This is numbuh 4, also known as-"

"Please. No." Numbuh 4 said, crossing his arms.

"Fine. This is numbuh 4."

I reached my hand out to shake. He rolled his eyes and said: "Whatever." Before shaking it quickly and returning his arm to his other and crossing them again.

I stepped back to admire the team. All different personalities. Numbuh 5 must have been like me. Maybe that's why I was chosen, because i was most like her? I don't know.

"I'll show you to your room." Numbuh 1 said, turning and walking down a hallway. He expected me to follow him, I guess. I walked after him, and i felt the rest of the team's gazes against my back. _What? What do you want? Why are you stareing at me? _I thought worriedly.

Gosh... have i already ruined it for myself?

We stopped at a door with a large 5 on it painted in red. It hissed open and he motioned his hand to the room. It looked as if it was recently emptied. I stepped inside and looked around with awe-struck eyes. I decided i'd come tomorrow and decorate my room some.

"It's getting late. Go ahead and get some rest. We've got a big day tomorrow." Numbuh 1 said, without much emotion behind his voice. He was trying very hard.

"Thank you." I said, walking to the only thing in the room, a bed.

"Right. Uh, bye then." He said, shutting the door with a hiss.

I looked out the window and saw that it had already gotten dark. I got here when it had started getting dark, so i wasn't surprised. I crawled into the bed and pulled the sheets over me. I'll decorate it tomorrow, and make it more like home.

_Just give them time, stevie. They'll warm up to you. You'll be accepted._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, this chapter wasn't that hard to make... All this is for is introducing Stevie. <strong>

**again, if i messed up on anything please tell me. I haven't seen KND in quite a while.**

**BTW, i uh... *cough* didn't put numbuh 4's name cuz i didnt remember it O3O.**

**uhhh... enjoy and plz review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Next chapter. Thanks for the reviews so far, it's what keeps me writing!**

* * *

><p>Morning came way too soon. Stephanie opened her eyes with sunlight pouring down on her blue eyes. <em>Maybe i'll move my bed so i won't have to wake up to that sunlight on my face. <em>Numbuh 5 thought. When she sat up, she felt exausted. Probably because she had slept on a new bed. She looked at her clock. 6:30. School would start soon.

She rubbed her eyes and slid out of the bed. She walked out of her room and down to the area where all the kids seemed to hang out. She entered the room and she could see everyone look up at her. They almost seemed surprised. But then they seemed to go back to what they were doing without further thought or words. Stephanie frowned. _This might take a while. _

On the couch, numbuh 4 seemed to be playing a video game. She walked over and looked up at the screen.

"Mind if i play?" She asked.

He ignored her for a moment until he had a small breaking point in the game. "Uh... it's one player sorry." He said before returning his focused attention on the screen.

"Oh.. okay." She turned around.

She spotted numbuh 1 tapping on a screen and walked over. "Any missions today?" She asked hopefully.

He glanced up. "It's pretty quiet, actually. But we have to go to school in a bit, and we usually keep a look out from there." He said simply, continuing his tapping.

"Great." She said, and looked around the room. _I know I get along better with boys, but maybe it would be okay to hang out with Kuki. She's the only girl. _Stephanie walked over to where she was dressing up one of her rainbow monkeys.

"Hey Kuki." She said simply.

"Oh Hey numbuh 5..." She started, and her eyes seemed to flash an emotion unknown to Stevie. Numbuh 5 must be like a curse word to the rest of the team now. _Maybe this will be harder than I thought..._

"Cute Rainbow Monkey..." Numbuh 5 said awkwardly. She actually could care less about rainbow monkeys.

"Thanks." She said, not turning her head.

She didn't seem to want to talk any more, so Numbuh 5 turned and walked over to numbuh 2. He seemed to be fiddling with an invention of his. When her shadow fell over his work place, he seemed startled and dropped a piece.

"Sorry." She said, bending down to pick it up. "Here i'll put it back in-"

"No there's no need I can-"

"Wait I can help you out-"

Their voices talked at the same time, and Stephanie took the piece and tried to jam it back into the machine he was working on. Instead, it made another piece fall off and the entire thing buzzed for a moment before sending a small shock to Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2. They both drew their hands back in slight pain and alarm, making the invention drop with a thud to the ground. Everyone else seemed to glance up in alarm.

Numbuh 5's eyes were wide. "Sorry..."

Numbuh 2's face was red, anger flashing in his eyes. He seemed to struggle to control himself. "Just leave me to work, alright?" He growled, turning his head around and picking up the invention. Stephanie dropped her head and stared at the ground before walking away.

She went back to her room and finished getting ready for school. _Well, that could have gone better. _She thought in her head sadly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She arrived at school with the rest of her team. She walked farther back, not bothering to try and talk to them. She stared at her feet as she dragged them. They were all older than her, so they would be in different classes. She watched them depart, waving goodbye to each other as they did so. not even glancing her way.

She followed the hallways through school to get to her class, where she sat miserably staring at the teacher. That was basically how she got through school. By the time it was lunch, she had no clue where to sit. She used to sit with her best friend, Laura, but once she said she was joining the KND, she didn't want to be her friend any more for some reason. Numbuh 5 was still very confused about that entire conversation she had. but she couldn't sit with her team, could she? was she allowed to?

She took a deep breath and walked over to the table where the rest of the team was. Laura seemed to catch her eye and glare at her. Stephanie tried to ignore her. She sat down with the others. "Hey guys." she said softly.

Following her greeting were a few murmers of hellos. She looked at her feet awkwardly. _My dream was to join the KND, but now i'm here and now i just want to go hide somewhere._

"So..." She started. She seemed to have stopped all conversation at the table, because all of them awkwardly picked at their food with their forks and didnt say anything. She sighed, and looked at her disgusting lunch food. Suddenly she wasn't so hungry. She pushed her tray away and got up. the others barely noticed her move. "I'm going to the library." She murmered. No reply.

She walked off and pushed the lunch room doors aside, entering the long hallway. _What if they never warm up to me? What if they never accept me? _She worried, entering the library. She sat down in a table and pulled out a book to read from her bookbag.

Finally, after school every kid began to run freely out of the school cheering. Except Numbuh 5 and a few other kids. The other kids where the other 4 KND operatives. She sighed and followed them to the treehouse. The day had been long and miserable for her. She might as well just leave. She didn't feel at all welcome.

She entered the lounge and sat down on the couch and pulled out her book again. With her nose stuck in a book, she remained there for a while. Suddenly a loud alarm went off, sending her book flying to the ground. The other kids ran into the room and Numbuh 4's foot stepped on her book when he hadn't been looking. "Hey!" She snapped, but he didn't turn around.

She got up and joined them as they surrounded a radar.

"Teenagers are attacking the treehouse!" Came Numbuh 1's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Just to make sure you know, i have a tendency to end things with cliff hangers. <strong>

**As you still know, I'm sometimes clueless when it comes to KND. So please excuse me if i mess anything up. Thanks for the reviews, and I'll go back and fix what i messed up. Anyway... This chapter is kinda boring.. and short D: I have a problem with trying really hard to make things lengthy, and i hate it when a chapter is too short. Even in regular books. but the next one's better, don't worry! :)**

**Please review :D**

**~Stormy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, next chapter :3**

**I don't own KND.**

* * *

><p>"What? What do they want with us?" Numbuh 4 crossed his arms.<p>

"Just a standard attack I suppose." Numbuh 2 turned to a scanner and studied the reports.

"Battle stations!" Numbuh 1 ordered.

"Wait! Where do I go?"

Numbuh 5's voice wasn't answered as she spun around and watched everyone take positions. She looked left and right. "What do I- Ah!"

The treehouse shook as a loud bang errupted from the top of the tree house. "Their bombing us!" Numbuh 3 reported, turning away from her scanner.

Stephanie grabbed hold of something in fear and confusion. "What do I do?" She yelled aloud, but a loud bang covered her voice and no one answered her. More bangs erupted, each getting louder and louder. Numbuh 5 stumbled over to an empty seat and guessed that was where she should go. But when she sat down, she looked at the scanners and keypads and her mind went blank.

The tree house shook more severely. "Everybody down!" Numbuh 1 yowled out and everyone dropped. Numbuh 5 turned the chair quickly and hit the ground, covering her head with her hands. She yelled out and the lounge exploded. Stephanie dared to open her eyes, and she looked up to see teenagers floating by jetpacks above her.

The rest of the team got to their feet. Stephanie stumbled up and attempted to stand balanced. The rest of the team seemed to be frozen in shock. Stephanie looked up to see what they were staring at. She sat a girl with dark skin floating above them, with straight black hair that covered her eyes. She was tall, about a new 13 year old.

"Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 said.

"What?" Stephanie said, but realized he wasn't speaking to her. She looked back up at the teenagers to realize, that must have been the teenager that was in her place before. That was Numbuh 5, the original.

Beside her, a girl that looked like her but was a little older flew beside her. "C'mon Abby, Let's show these kids our new addition to the team." The girl spoke with a hand on her shoulder. _I think that's her sister... from what i've learned._

The rest of the team seemed to be frozen in shock, but Stephanie wasn't. She ran across the lounge to reach a control panel that she somehow knew could control cannons. But before she reached it a teenager fired a lazer at her. Stephanie yelled out and fell on the floor in surprise. When a lazer was shot at her she rolled over so that she now faced the sky. It was no longer blue, but dark gray as storm clouds gathered. Stephanie got to her feet and tried to run faster to the control panel. Now the teenagers were fireing at the rest of the team, and they finally snapped out of it and began to dodge.

"Fire the cannons!" Numbuh 1 ordered, and everyone ran to a panel. The teenagers stormed the lounge, and pulled out weapons to fight. Cannons turned and pointed at the intruders, and loaded. "Fire!" Numbuh 1 said and cannons shot out at the teenagers. They dodged and flew across, still shooting lazers. They landed on the ground, ready to fight hand to hand in combat. The rest of the team spun around and stood up. Numbuh 5 bit her lip.

* * *

><p><strong>Please excuse the short chapter. PLEASE. Before I write any more I am going online and watching a few episodes to refresh my memory, because I have NO idea what to do. I told you I haven't seen an episode in forever. Just wait, because if I write it now, it will stink. If i write it later, it will at least make sense. grrrr *headdesk*<strong>

**So sorry it's super short and terrible. I'll update after i watch a few episodes.**

**~Stormy**


End file.
